simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Simpsonpedia Diskussion:Hauptseite
Diese Seite dient ausschließlich der Diskussion über die Gestaltung und Verbesserung der Hauptseite! Auf dieser Seite bitte nur Hinweise zu inhaltlichen Fehlern oder Verbesserungsvorschlägen eintragen. Fragen zu der Simpsonpedia, bitte hier oder einem Administratoren stellen. Ansonsten werden falsche Beiträge kommentarlos gelöscht. Sprachlinks/Language Links Deutsch Hi, Ich bin von der englischen Simpsons Wiki, und aktualisiere die Sprach unsere Sprache Links heute und über das Wochenende. Eine Frage: Aktualisiert ihr dann eure Artikel? --Sgtcook 21:32, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Hi Sgtcook. I'm the new sysop in this Wiki, so when you have questions, tell me they here. (Sorry for this bad english, but I'm just 12) Urai Fen ~ Frage? 11:41, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Englisch Hi(i used google to translate this in case you can't understand English) I'm from the English Simpsons wiki and i'm going to update our language links tonight and over the weekend.One question though, does it update your Homer page if i put it on the English page?--Sgtcook 21:32, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately not. You would need to add the [[de: link on the English wiki and the Angela (talk) 03:04, 21. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wollt ihr ein Partnerwiki von uns (de.tow.wikia.com und de.towff.wikia.com) werden? 20:23, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Hauptseite Hab ich soweit angepasst. Muss noch an ein paar Stellen ausgebessert werden, aber ansonsten okay. SVG 16:50, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Lass mich die Hauptseite mal lieber noch über arbeiten! --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:54, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Edit: Das mach ich und in zeig sie dir dann, wenn sie fertig ist. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:54, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Eine Liste aller Unterseiten der Hauptseite findest Du hier. Diese Liste wird automatisch generiert. Grüße, SVG 16:55, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::Die ist so gut wie fertig. Kaum verändert. Bitte sieh Dir mal die Hauptseite genauer an. SVG 16:56, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::Die Anordnung der Boxen passt noch nicht ich würde dich darum bitten sie mich nocheinmal über arbeiten zu lassen;) mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:58, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::Dann ordne die Boxen eben anders an. Aber setz nicht die kaputte Version rein. Wie Du in der Versionsgeschichte nachlesen kannst, hab ich geschrieben, dass ich noch nicht fertig bin. SVG 17:00, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::So in etwa? So sah es aus, bevor ich die Anordnung der Boxen geändert habe. Aber ich habe viel geändert und auch die ganzen Vorlagen rübergeholt und so weiter. SVG 17:05, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Bingo. :::::::Bitte die Bürorechte ich hab sie immer noch nicht. mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:07, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Happy Büro! SVG 17:09, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::thx. Sagmal, wenn du früher auf der Simpsonspedia warst, hast du da zufällig „Unaussprechbar“ gehießen? :::::::::PS: Mein Job ist jetzt für die nächste Zeit die Hauptseite, dich würde ich bitten den ganzen Kategoriemüll zu sortieren. mfg --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:13, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Sag ich nicht :-) Wie Du vielleicht schon gesehen hast, heißen die Vorlagen der Hauptseite nun Simpsonpedia:Hauptseite/Einleitung usw. Kannst'de so Einbinden SVG 17:21, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Wie hier vereinbart. Die Hauptseite darf nicht breiter als das Fenster sein. Aber ich lass Dich erstmal machen. Aber guck Du mal, dass Du das Problem behoben bekommst. :-)SVG 17:31, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Muss jetzt bis morgen off, dann mal tschau. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 17:41, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Okay, tschau. Du wirst die Sachen vorfinden, wie Du sie zurückgelassen hast. Das Überraschungsbild des Tages hab ich für heute, morgen und übermorgen angepasst. Hast Du Ferien? Oder sind die schon bei Euch vorbei? SVG 17:49, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::So hab die Startseite jetzt fertig wenn du nix dagegen hast bleibt die jetzt so. Noch eine Frage kennst du dich mit monobook.js aus? :::::::::::::::Test, test. SVG 13:51, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Mit Monobook kenn ich mich aus. Hatte das auch schon ein bisschen konfiguriert, hast Du aber dann kaputt gemacht. Wie zum Beispiel, das der Hintergrund beim Bearbeiten leicht gelb wird. SVG 13:52, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Die Nachricht sollte so wie in der Wikipedia bleiben. Nein das monobook design passt. Ich meinte nur monobook javascript. --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:53, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Die Hauptseite hab ich soweit angepasst. Siehe unter Neulinge. Da ist so ein Link auf [[Simpsonpedia:Hauptseite/Neulinge/Mehr|'Mehr'…]] SVG 13:55, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::: Du hast nur das monobook.css kaputt gemacht. Hab ich vorerst revertiert. Mit .js kenn ich mich auch aus. SVG 13:56, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ändere die Nachricht bitte wieder.--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 13:58, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Bitte lass das mit dem „Mehr…“ weg das sieht schrecklich aus! --Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::PS: Ich will ja jetzt keinen Streit beginnen aber bitte lass nicht immer alles nach deiner Pfeife tanzen! mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 14:02, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Es gab eine Vereinbarung was die Hauptseite betrifft. Sie darf nicht breiter sein. Ich zitiere: „Aber, Deine Hauptseite ist breiter als das Fenster, passe die also richtig an.“ Du hast zugestimmt mit: „Hab jetzt mal die Hauptseite kopiert! Vorlagen usw. passe ich in ca. 3 Stunden an da ich jetzt weg muss!“ Siehe weiter oben. Also werde ich Deine Bearbeitung wieder revertieren. Die Hauptseite darf nicht breiter sein. Meinetwegen bring den ganzen Text auf der Hauptseite ein, aber er darf nicht breiter als 97% sein (sofern das Maß hier mit dem von Wikipedia zu vergleichen ist). SVG 16:45, 7. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Überraschungsbild des Tages Warum hast du das wieder zurückgesetzt vorher war´s viel besser? PS Ich merk noch keine Veränderung des monobook skin. mfg--Schluckspecht Diskussion Beiträge 16:55, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) : Ich werde auch nichts am Monobook ändern. Mich störts nicht. Aber okay, morgen mehr dazu. Aber mir reichts langsam was die Hauptseite betrifft. Erinnerst Du Dich noch an den Deal. Kannst Du oben nachlesen. Die Hauptseite darf nicht breiter sein. Das war im Deal so vereinbart. Das Überraschungsbild des Tages war zu klein. Jetzt hast Du es vergrößert, auch okay. SVG 17:23, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Neulinge Hab ich jetzt ganz raus genommen. Das passt einfach nicht in die Hauptseite mit rein. Die Boxen hab ih auch neu angeordnet. SVG 17:46, 8. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Eingebundene Vorlagen in die Hauptseite Im Grunde kann ja jeder die Hauptseite bearbeiten, weil die eingebundenen Vorlagen ja alle nicht geschützt sind. Wir könnten den Kaskadenschutz nehmen, aber dann können nur Admins die Vorlagen bearbeiten. Man kann aber auch nur diverse Vorlagen schützen, wie die Einleitung. Oder wir belassen es bei dem jetzigen Stand. Tim (SVG) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100618153443/de/images/9/9a/Content_Team_Signatur_1.png Layout-Team 11:43, 26. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Artikel des monats sollte man zur hauptseite nicht sowas wie Artikel des monats vorkommen man müsste dann bloss jeden monat darüber abstimmen aber ich finde sowas gehöt dazu.